<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silkspun by peachclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690062">silkspun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachclub/pseuds/peachclub'>peachclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachclub/pseuds/peachclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’d be nice to live like that, huh? All of those people don’t think twice about tomorrow.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I don’t think it’s nice. I think it’s foolish.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Kyle/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silkspun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just to reiterate what the tags say, this DOES contain spoilers for the ffvii remake! also i've totally written this out of canonical order but who cares!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud could <em>feel</em> the intensity of the stare from the man behind him. He didn’t turn around—he had nothing to say to him anyway. The scent of Midgar smog never smelled so good.</p>
<p>
Barret cheered, but quickly turned around. “<em>Damn</em> do we smell. I don’t know about y’all, but I need a <em>shower</em>.”
</p>
<p>
Tifa stared down at her formerly white shirt, dirty with sewer water and god-knows-what. “I need a shower <em>and</em> a washing machine.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud finally turned, making eye contact with Leslie. The man’s stare didn’t falter. “If you guys need, I can give you a place to gather your bearings.”
</p>
<p>
“That sounds great, Leslie, thank you,” Tifa said, kind as ever. 
</p>
<p>
The sun had almost set entirely. The flashing lights from Wall Market were the only things illuminating them. Faint music could be heard from where they were, a low murmur of voices, people cheering. 
</p>
<p>
“That alright with you, Cloud?” Barret’s rough voice tore through the momentary silence. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud finally broke eye contact with Leslie and glanced at Barret. “It’s fine.”
</p>
<p>
The night scene at Wall Market was insane. Drunken bodies crashed into him. He shoved them away, following closely behind the others. A particularly large man bumped into him, making him stumble. 
</p>
<p>
Barret shoved Cloud in front of him, mumbling something about him being a <em>pipsqueak. </em>
</p>
<p>
Cloud could see the neon lights dancing over Leslie’s face. Leslie glanced at him, quickly looking away, as if he’d been caught. “Corneo shouldn’t be back for quite a while. You guys are free to wander the estate as you please. There are showers in almost every bedroom. Take your pick. Laundry is by the kitchen on the left downstairs.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud found himself heading up the stairs, picking a bedroom off by the corridor at the end of the hall, somewhere that offered natural light. He felt a bit ill when he saw the barred windows.</p>
<p>
He set his sword down by the bathroom door, heading in. 
</p>
<p>
He couldn’t remember the last time he had a steaming hot shower. The water pounded down on his bruises, soap stinging fresh cuts. He rested his head against the wall, sighing. 
</p>
<p>
Losing track of time seemed to have become the norm. After a while, the water began to run cold. 
</p>
<p>
He heard the click of a door opening and tensed, quickly turning the shower off. Wrapping a towel around himself he opened the door slowly. 
</p>
<p>
A familiar figure stood by his bed. 
</p>
<p>
“What are you doing?”
</p>
<p>
Leslie jumped, “<em>Shit, fuck, </em>you scared me! I’m sorry. Tifa mentioned none of you had a change of clothes. So I brought some.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud tilted his head. It seems the man’s apathetic ruse had shattered. “She doing laundry?”
</p>
<p>
“Y-yeah. If you’re going to throw your clothes into the load I’ll let her know.” The red in his cheeks didn’t go unnoticed, despite him getting his voice in check.  
</p>
<p>
“Yeah. Thanks.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud watched him leave, ignoring the feeling of something telling him to ask him to stay. 
</p>
<p>
He shook it off. There was no time for foolishness. 
</p>
<p>
The clothes on the bed were warm, and the fabric felt luxurious, compared to his usual getup. It was all a bit loose, but hell, it felt incredible against his skin. 
</p>
<p>
If he were being honest, it felt almost wrong to return here. Don Corneo was probably crying in a bunker somewhere, but he couldn’t shake the unbearable thoughts of the horrors that had taken place behind these doors. 
</p>
<p>
He sighed, gathering his clothes, and headed down the stairs.
</p>
<p>
Tifa sat at the table, smiling at someone out of Cloud’s view. She waved at him, “Cloud! The washer hasn’t started yet if you’re going to toss that in!”
</p>
<p>
“Thanks.” Walking into the kitchen, he inhaled something that smelled divine. 
</p>
<p>
Barret was hunched over the stove, gruff voice explaining something to Leslie that Cloud didn’t bother listening in on. He shoved his filthy clothes into the washer and pressed the button, hearing it start up. 
</p>
<p>
He sat across from Tifa, staring at her wet hair.
</p>
<p>
She smiled, always radiant. “Barret’s making quick-stew. You’ll love it.” She was wrapped in a fluffy red robe. Cloud thought it looked comfortable. 
</p>
<p>
He nodded and turned his head, catching the end of Leslie’s gaze as the man looked away. He wondered, if the tightness in his chest was anxiety, or something else entirely. 
</p>
<p>
Barret’s cooking never looked very appetizing, but it always tasted incredible. Any home cooked meal made Cloud want to <em>cry</em>. 
</p>
<p>
He was so exhausted, from everything. From fighting Shinra, from crawling through the sewers for hours and getting dizzy off the stench, from the static in his head. Cloud didn’t like to complain, didn’t like to worry anyone around him, but he got tired just like everyone else. 
</p>
<p>
They were all drained and ate in silence, Tifa asking for seconds afterwards. He thanked Barret for dinner, and headed back up to his chosen room. 
</p>
<p>
The air was cold and the room was dark. He couldn’t hear anything else aside from his own heartbeat. It was eerie—he had become so used to hearing Tifa breathing and Barret snoring, hearing the chirping of birds, the humming of cicadas. 
</p>
<p>
Staring at the ceiling had become routine. The sheets on the bed were incredibly comfortable and he felt like he was floating. 
</p>
<p>
Despite being so tired, of course sleep didn’t come easy. His thoughts ran, taking no course of direction. It was when his head throbbed, static buzzing, that he panicked. Air. He needed air. 
</p>
<p>
He quickly exited the room, running from himself, heading down the stairs and pushing the heavy doors open. The garden in front of him was serene, although his mind was <em>swimming. </em>
</p>
<p>
He clutched his head, hunching over. The static grew louder. <em>Go away</em>.
</p>
<p>
Something touched his shoulder and his reflexes kicked in. He grabbed a hold of whatever it was, ready to throw a punch. 
</p>
<p>
“Cloud?”
</p>
<p>
The static dissipated, but faint white noise remained. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie. His wrist was caught in Cloud’s fist, his hand shaking. Cloud released him. “Sorry.”
</p>
<p>
“Something wrong?”
</p>
<p>
Cloud didn’t answer. “Why are you here?”
</p>
<p>
“I couldn’t sleep. I was sitting over there.” He motioned over to one of the benches in the shadows. “One of the good things about this shit-hole is that I can at least see stars.”
</p>
<p>
His hair was messy on his head. Cloud couldn’t recall ever seeing him without a hat on. Even in the dark, his golden eyes glowed. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie simply stared at him. 
</p>
<p>
“What?” Cloud asked, irritated. His head was still spinning. 
</p>
<p>
“You...nothing. I’ve been meaning to thank you.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud waved him off and sat on one of the benches. “No need. You gave us what we needed. Plus, you helped Tifa and Aerith when they were in trouble. I’d say we’re even.” Cloud didn’t want to think of what could have happened had Leslie not been there. 
</p>
<p>
“Doesn’t mean I can’t thank you,” Leslie calmly said, sitting beside him. “Not many people would help someone in my position.”
</p>
<p>
“How’d you get caught up in this shit anyway?”
</p>
<p>
Leslie let out a pathetic laugh, “Thought it’d give me some leverage. All it did was drag me down with it.” They remained silent for a moment, and Leslie stared at the floor. “I’m going to burn this place to the ground.”
</p>
<p>
“You should,” was all Cloud said. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie sighed. “If it weren’t for you, I’d be dead. I can’t even hold my own.”
</p>
<p>
“I was a SOLDIER. Most people will look like they can’t hold their own if they compare themselves to me.”
</p>
<p>
“It hurts, doesn’t it?”
</p>
<p>
Taken off guard, Cloud nodded. “You get used to it, though.” It was like his body was constantly screaming at him, but he’d learned to live with it. Leslie looked at his faded scars, but didn’t say anything else. 
</p>
<p>
The stars were a nice view. He would love to see the entire sky, no plates above them, just the clouds and the sun and the moon.
</p>
<p>
“I just hope one day, that everything’ll be alright, you know?”
</p>
<p>
Cloud looked at him. “It will be. One way or another.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie chuckled, “Not sure if that’s reassuring or scary. Thanks, Cloud.”
</p>
<p>
For a moment, Cloud cursed his inability to comfort people. He <em>wanted </em>to comfort Leslie, but couldn’t possibly fathom where to begin. “Sorry, I’m...not very good at this.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie grinned, patting his thigh, “I’d say you’re just fine.”
</p>
<p>
The nightly Wall Market fireworks illuminated the sky, a kaleidoscope of colors bursting in the air. Cloud watched Leslie’s face, the small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 
</p>
<p>
“It’d be nice to live like that, huh? All of those people don’t think twice about tomorrow.”
</p>
<p>
“I don’t think it’s nice. I think it’s foolish.”
</p>
<p>
That earned him a genuine laugh. Cloud couldn’t recall ever seeing the man show this much emotion. “You don’t beat around the bush, do you? But yeah, it is. Would be nice to feel like that for a night, at least.”
</p>
<p>
“Do you want to go?”
</p>
<p>
Leslie stared at him, dumbfounded. “In our pajamas?” Cloud blinked at him. “You’re serious, aren’t you?” He grinned and leaned back against the bench. “I’m fine right here, I think.” 
</p>
<p>
Another round of fireworks burst in the sky. Cloud turned his head to look at Leslie, who was already staring at him. He felt Leslie’s fingers brush his thigh, and feeling like it was the right thing to do, he grabbed his hand. 
</p>
<p>
His hand was cold, despite the warm, humid air.
</p>
<p>
The fireworks mimicked the feeling in Cloud’s chest, erupting in a myriad of colors as he felt a force pull him forward, meeting Leslie halfway. 
</p>
<p>
His lips were soft, wet, fitting against Cloud’s like a missing puzzle piece. 
</p>
<p>
<em>Want. </em>
</p>
<p>
Cloud pulled him closer by his wrist. Leslie’s fingers slid across his forearm, pressing into his scars, moving up and squeezing his bicep. His thumb pressed into a particularly nasty bruise, ripping a soft sound from Cloud’s throat. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie breathed out a laugh, “Sorry.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud moved his free arm, bringing his hand up to shove his fingers in Leslie’s hair. It was against his better judgement, his mind and body at war with each other, but he thought about what Andrea once said to him. 
</p>
<p>
<em>“Don’t think too much when you’re here. Wall Market is for pleasure.”</em>
</p>
<p>
He probably didn’t mean for Cloud to take it so literally, probably meant for him to just let loose a bit, not be so uptight. But fuck it. 
</p>
<p>
It’d been years since he’d felt someone’s warmth pressed against him. 
</p>
<p>
Except, Leslie was freezing. <em>Why?</em>
</p>
<p>
“Why are you so fucking cold?”
</p>
<p>
Leslie snorted. His deadpan voice replied, “I usually am.”
</p>
<p>
Without thinking, Cloud blurted, “I can change that.”
</p>
<p>
It was so sudden, Leslie had to turn away to laugh, smile lighting up his face more than the fireworks ever could. “Wow. You are...not what I thought you’d be.”
</p>
<p>
“Is that bad?”
</p>
<p>
“It’s good,” is all he said before curling his fists in the front of Cloud’s shirt and yanking him closer. “Let’s see if you’re all talk or not.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud hated the position they were in. He grabbed Leslie by his hips and pulled him onto his lap, thighs straddling his waist. Leslie made a sound, surprised, but slipped his fingers into Cloud’s hair, kissing him once more. Cloud’s hands splayed out over his thighs, squeezing through the delicate material of his pants. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie shifted, pressing his weight into him, mouth like a furnace despite his hands like ice against Cloud’s scalp. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud felt himself getting hot. It was extremely humid, not helping the feel of the sweat beginning to stick to him. His fingers trailed up Leslie’s thighs, sliding under his oversized shirt, grazing over his skin. 
</p>
<p>
The full-body shudder he received was entirely worth it all. “<em>God</em>,” Leslie whispered. The sound almost gave Cloud the same reaction. 
</p>
<p>
Pushing his shirt up as he went higher, his fingertips brushed over Leslie’s ribs. Leslie pulled back and was about to speak, but Cloud made quick work of his neck, drawing nothing but a groan out of him. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie curled his fist in Cloud’s hair, forcing his head back. “Let’s go.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud didn’t need to be told twice. 
</p>
<p>
He followed closely behind, intensely aware of the throbbing between his legs. Leslie all but dragged him to the room he was staying in, only managing to turn on a lamp before Cloud shoved him down onto the bed. 
</p>
<p>
“Hasty,” Leslie muttered. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud pressed his leg up between Leslie’s thighs, leaning in to brush his lips over his ear. “I can slow down if you’d like.”
</p>
<p>
“No, I’m good.”
</p>
<p>
Their lips came together once again, harsh, biting. Cloud shifted, felt the line of Leslie’s dick pressing into his hip and he pressed into him more, feeling Leslie rut against him. His hand slid under his shirt to pick up where he left off, shoving it up, feeling him shudder yet again. 
</p>
<p>
“<em>Fuck,</em> your hand is warm.”
</p>
<p>
“Not my fault you’re like an icicle.” Cloud buried his face in the crook of his neck, the scent of soap overwhelming. He sucked a mark into his skin, unconcerned. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie breathed, “Makin’ it hard for me to be able to cover that up.”
</p>
<p>
“Does it matter?”
</p>
<p>
“I suppose not.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud pushed his shirt up all the way and pulled it over his head, dragging his lips down to his chest. There was a nasty scar on his left, just below his underarm. “What’s this from?” Cloud asked, fingers tracing over the raised skin. 
</p>
<p>
“Knife,” Leslie mumbled.
</p>
<p>
Cloud hummed, lips like fire over Leslie’s skin. He’s not as cold as he was before, a pretty blush spread down to his chest. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Leslie’s pants, glancing up at him, double checking. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie lifted his hips, giving him all the confirmation he needed. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud dragged them down, letting Leslie kick them the rest of the way off. He pulled his own shirt off, the fabric sticking to his skin uncomfortably. Leslie looked at him. Cloud knew what he was staring at. 
</p>
<p>
The scar embedded into his chest, when he almost went knocking on Death’s door. 
</p>
<p>
“Guess we have something in common,” Leslie said. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud dipped down to kiss him briefly, situating himself between Leslie’s legs. He went back to what he was doing, obnoxious fabric no longer in his way, wrapping his fingers around his length. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie threw an arm over his face, obstructing Cloud’s view.
</p>
<p>
“Don’t.”
</p>
<p>
“What?”
</p>
<p>
“Don’t cover your face.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie snorted, but lowered his arm anyway, “It’s not that nice to look at.”
</p>
<p>
“I’d beg to differ,” Cloud mumbled, catching the way Leslie’s cheeks somehow turned even more red, before bowing his head.
</p>
<p>
It’d been years since he’d been in this position. All he could do was hope for the best. 
</p>
<p>
He took him into his mouth, hand curling around the base. The sound Leslie let out was enough to make Cloud drip in his pants. He glanced up to see the man covering his face again. Oh well. 
</p>
<p>
Moving his fingers out of the way, Cloud took him the rest of the way in. Leslie let out a broken moan that sounded vaguely like his name. 
</p>
<p>
He had forgotten the feeling. Something heavy on his tongue, thick down his throat. It was easy to lose himself in it, having to focus on his breathing and nothing else. 
</p>
<p>
He reached down to rub himself through his pants, trying to ease the insistent throbbing, feeling the wet patch against the front. 
</p>
<p>
One of Leslie’s hands moved to his hair. Cloud’s eyes fluttered shut, his soft moan muffled. He sighed, leaning into his touch, feeling Leslie’s fingers curl against his scalp. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud pulled back a bit, running his tongue over the slit. Leslie trembled under him, hand shaking in his hair. Maybe he hadn’t forgotten how to do this. 
</p>
<p>
He worked his tongue along the underside and Leslie tugged on his hair. <em>Please</em>. Cloud sunk down once more, the feeling overwhelming. 
</p>
<p>
He popped off, spit trailing from his chin. He wrapped his hand around Leslie’s cock, stroking him as he moved up a bit. He shoved the man’s arm away from his face, pressing two fingers to his lips. Leslie looked up at him, opening his mouth with no resistance. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud felt Leslie’s tongue curl around his fingers, and remembered the <em>incident</em> he had with Madam M. The woman knew her stuff, he would admit. 
</p>
<p>
He withdrew his hand and Leslie glanced down, raising an eyebrow at him, “You gettin’ a little wet down there, merc?”
</p>
<p>
“This won’t be enough,” Cloud replied, trailing his wet fingers down Leslie’s chest, shining in the dim lighting. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie laughed, “Did you forget where we are?”
</p>
<p>
“Huh?”
</p>
<p>
He propped himself up on his elbows and threw open the drawer on the nightstand. Much to Cloud’s horror and amazement, it was <em>full</em>.
</p>
<p>
“Wh—”
</p>
<p>
“Take your pick.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud didn’t know whether to be disgusted or impressed. He grabbed the first bottle he saw, gently pushing Leslie’s thighs farther apart. He slicked his fingers and pushed one in without much trouble. 
</p>
<p>
“That’s <em>cold</em>,” Leslie hissed, tilting his head back. He bared his neck, and all Cloud could see were the various marks already decorating his skin. 
</p>
<p>
“Is it?” Cloud asked, quickly adding another finger. “I thought you were always cold.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie glared weakly, but the cold quickly turned to heat. “<em>Fuck</em>.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud glanced at the bottle. <em>Oh</em>. It’s convenient, at least. He pressed deeper into him, leaning back down to get his mouth around him. 
</p>
<p>
Both of Leslie’s hands found their way into his hair this time. Cloud relaxed his throat, closing his eyes.
</p>
<p>
“Wait, Cloud, you—”
</p>
<p>
Cloud hummed, hoping Leslie got the memo. He eased his fingers into him, pressing up against the spot that had his hips lifting off of the bed. “Oh <em>shit.”</em> He twisted his fists in Cloud’s hair, breathing harshly. Leslie shoved his head down, drawing a deep groan from Cloud’s throat. “Dammit, you really…”
</p>
<p>
He doesn’t finish his sentence. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud slipped a third finger inside, spreading him open. Leslie guided him by his hair, almost gently despite the grip he had on him. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud couldn’t handle it anymore. He used his free hand to shove his pants around his knees and kicked them off. He was so hard it was painful, leaking onto the bed. It didn’t help that Leslie was letting out these small moans that had Cloud wrapping his hand tightly around himself in an attempt at easing the pulsing. It didn’t do much, but it kept him from ending it all too early. 
</p>
<p>
The feeling of Leslie down his throat, of him shaking around his fingers—Cloud thought he could get addicted to this man. 
</p>
<p>
It was when he got the angle just right that Leslie gasped, “Cloud, if you don’t stop, I’m—”
</p>
<p>
Cloud simply pressed into him, lifting his head a bit but not all the way. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie whimpered, his entire body shuddering. Cloud felt his release thick on his tongue, swallowing. He dragged his lips off, staring up at Leslie, who was panting, hiding his face under his arm. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud withdrew his fingers, scooting up. He nudged Leslie’s arm away with his nose, kissing the heated skin on his neck, scent of soap still going strong. He was so warm. Leslie ran his hand over Cloud’s hair, down to his shoulder, fingertips sliding over his arm. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud pulled back to make eye contact. For once, Leslie didn’t want to keep it, his flushed cheeks somehow brightening as he turned his head to the side. “Staring at me all day and now you can’t even look me in the eye?” Cloud teased. 
</p>
<p>
“You just—you—you!” He groaned, unable to form his sentence. Cloud smirked. “Don’t look so smug, asshole.”
</p>
<p>
He pulled Cloud in for a kiss, taking his face into his hands, palms hot against Cloud’s cheeks. It seemed all of the ice in him had melted. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud kissed him until the redness in his cheeks faded. He sucked another mark into his neck, thinking he’d look like a mosaic in the morning, pinks and purples painted on his skin. 
</p>
<p>
“You good?” Cloud asked, pulling himself up to look at him. 
</p>
<p>
“Yeah.” He glanced between them and squeezed his legs around Cloud’s waist. “You look like you’re about to explode.”
</p>
<p>
“I just might,” Cloud mumbled, glancing over at the still-open drawer, at the countless packets of foils shining under the lamp. Leslie promptly slammed it shut. 
</p>
<p>
“Don’t bother.”
</p>
<p>
“Oh?”
</p>
<p>
“Just do it.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud shifted back onto his knees. “You sure? It’s messy.” Leslie nodded. Cloud grabbed the discarded bottle from earlier, slicking himself. He placed his hand on Leslie’s thigh for leverage and glanced at him for reassurance. Leslie rolled his eyes. Alright then. 
</p>
<p>
The heat from the lube and the heat from Leslie’s body consumed him all at once. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, leaning forward to bury his face in Leslie’s neck. “Oh my <em>god</em>.”
</p>
<p>
“Tell me about it,” Leslie breathed, shifting slightly.
</p>
<p>
“Don’t <em>move</em>,” Cloud all but growled. He needed a moment. He needed <em>several </em>moments to compose himself. Leslie chuckled into his ear. “Fuck you.”
</p>
<p>
“Seems like it’s already happening.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud pulled back and slammed into him. Leslie shoved his head back into the pillow, a low moan bubbling deep in his chest. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud reached up to brush Leslie’s hair from his face, sticking to his forehead with sweat. “Guess I managed to heat you up.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie laughed, “You’re a man of your word.”
</p>
<p>
“I always am,” Cloud replied. He propped himself up, finally able to move. 
</p>
<p>
The air between them felt thick and humid. Cloud thinks he'll probably need another shower after this. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie’s legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him closer. Cloud shoved his face in the crook of his neck, hips snapping forward, bundle of heat tight in his belly. He turned his head and pressed his lips to Leslie’s jaw. He’s never wanted to have his mouth on someone so <em>badly</em>.
</p>
<p>
He felt Leslie’s dick press against his stomach, hardening once again. “You’re pretty quick to go again,” Cloud said. 
</p>
<p>
“It’s circumstantial.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud grinned against his neck, and slid his hand between both of them. Leslie arched his back, releasing a choked gasp. Cloud pushed into him <em>hard</em>, basking in the feel of Leslie tightening around him. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud’s head throbbed momentarily. He let out a groan into Leslie’s skin, pausing everything. Leslie gently placed a hand on his head, and his touch eased the pain.
</p>
<p>
“Are you okay?”
</p>
<p>
“Yeah. Thanks.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie’s fingers played with his hair. It felt nice, calming, almost healing. He hadn’t had anyone’s touch calm him this much since—
</p>
<p>
He stopped the thought from progressing any further.
</p>
<p>
“You sure you’re okay, Cloud?”
</p>
<p>
His name sounded so good coming out of his mouth. Cloud kissed him, mumbling, “I’m sure.” He worked his hand over Leslie’s length, thrusting into him. Leslie’s nails dragged down his back, no doubt leaving angry red marks in their wake. 
</p>
<p>
Their kisses turned frantic, with Leslie panting and writhing under him, nails practically embedded into his back. 
</p>
<p>
“Turn around.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie complied and Cloud could barely hear his own thoughts over the blood rushing in his ears. He grabbed Leslie’s hips, bringing him back onto his cock. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie dropped onto his elbows, gasping into the pillow. He pushed back as Cloud pushed forward, soft whimpers muffled. Cloud gently ran his hand over his side, feeling him tremble. 
</p>
<p>
The intensity of it all suddenly hit Cloud tenfold. He felt the air pushed from his lungs, felt his chest constrict. He leaned forward and shoved his face into Leslie’s back, kissing the dips and curves in his spine. 
</p>
<p>
“God dammit, Cloud.”
</p>
<p>
“Mmh,” was all Cloud could manage. Leslie was shuddering, as if he were cold again. Cloud figured his back was just sensitive. He nuzzled his nose into the base of his neck. It was almost <em>too</em> intimate for him. He shoved his hips forward and Leslie let out a rough sound. “You alright?”
</p>
<p>
“Yeah, it’s just <em>deep, fuck</em>.”
</p>
<p>
His words went straight to Cloud’s dick. Cloud angled his hips, thrusting forward once more. Leslie twisted his fists in the pillowcase, muscles twitching, breathing raggedly into the pillow. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud didn’t know how much longer he could take. He was determined to get Leslie off at least once more, reaching around to stroke him. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie let out a string of curses. He shoved his hips back into Cloud’s with a force that almost sent him backwards. He came with a sob of Cloud’s name, a trembling mess on the sheets. 
</p>
<p>
It was enough. Cloud pulled Leslie’s hips back onto his dick, orgasm knocking all of the wind out of him. He choked out Leslie’s name, leaning back down. He took a moment to recuperate, gently pulling out. His cum dripped out of him and Cloud ran his thumb over it. Leslie jolted, oversensitive. 
</p>
<p>
“Sorry,” Cloud muttered. He finally collapsed beside the man, trying his best to catch his breath. Leslie laid there with his eyes closed, shivering again. Cloud reached out to tuck his hair behind his ear. “Leslie.”
</p>
<p>
“Hm.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud pulled him close, kissing his forehead. The shivering subsided and Leslie simply nuzzled his nose against his throat. It was clear Leslie was exhausted. Cloud longed for a shower. “Hey, uh, I think I need another shower.” 
</p>
<p>
Leslie finally grumbled, “Me too.”
</p>
<p>
“You gonna join me?”
</p>
<p>
“Give me a few minutes.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud could most definitely do that.
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>
It was dangerous, and Cloud knew it. When he woke up and stared down at the man sleeping against his chest and felt a knot in his stomach, he knew. 
</p>
<p>
He could hear birds chirping outside the window. Cloud gently ran his fingers through Leslie’s hair. His heart ached for something long gone, and for something <em>new</em>. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie stirred, pulling back and stretching. Cloud caught a glimpse of his neck. He was right—a multitude of colors painted his skin. Pinks, blues, purples, greens, coming together.  
</p>
<p>
It was bad. 
</p>
<p>
“Hey,” Leslie said, blissfully unaware that his neck looked like a war zone. 
</p>
<p>
“Hey.”
</p>
<p>
Fingertips slid over Cloud’s lips. Leslie remained expressionless and impossible to read. Cloud felt like they’d regressed. 
</p>
<p>
“When are you leaving?” he asked, deadpan as per usual. 
</p>
<p>
“Whenever Tifa and Barret decide to, I guess.”
</p>
<p>
“Oh.” A tinge of disappointment. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud frowned. “I want to come back.” <em>I want to see you. Don’t let me forget you. </em>
</p>
<p>
“I told you I’m going to burn this place down but...I’ll be around. I love this stupid sector too much. If you can’t find me, Andrea always knows where I am.” He smiled and Cloud kissed him, sliding his hand up his back. Leslie was still warm. 
</p>
<p>
He took it all in, one at a time. 
</p>
<p>
The silken sheets, the soft morning glow. The still air around them, and Leslie’s heat. It almost broke his heart knowing he had to leave it all. Once again, breaking away from something that anchored him to the ground. He wondered if he'd ever stop floating. 
</p>
<p>
And Leslie kissed him again, slow and deliberate, and Cloud wished he could stay. 
</p>
<p>
“Sorry,” Leslie muttered, pulling away.
</p>
<p>
“Don’t be.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie traced circles into his chest. It was calming, almost enough to lull him back to sleep.
</p>
<p>
“Hey,” Cloud said, attempting to lighten the weight pressing down on him. “Don’t get mad at me when you look at your neck.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie cursed softly. “<em>Fucker</em>.” He laughed, turning onto his back. “It’s sore, you know. I can feel it.” He reached up and touched a particularly nasty one. “This one. This is the worst one, I think.”
</p>
<p>
“Yeah, it’s pretty bad.”
</p>
<p>
The silence between them was enough to drive one mad. Leslie furrowed his eyebrows and said, “You can’t die. Heroes can’t die, Cloud.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie has already lost one of the most important things to him. Cloud didn’t want to disappoint him, didn’t want to cause him any more hurt. He didn’t deserve all of this suffering. 
</p>
<p>
“I won’t.”
</p>
<p>
They both felt it, the uncertainty of it all. Anxiety twisted in Cloud’s gut fiercely. He wanted to stay, he wanted to give Leslie what he deserved. He bitterly thought, maybe he’d never be able to give that to anyone. 
</p>
<p>
A knock on the door startled them both. Tifa’s voice rang in, “Cloud? Are you sleeping? I brought your clothes.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud and Leslie looked at each other, panicking. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie hissed, “Did you lock the door last night?”
</p>
<p>
“Lock the—no? I just—”
</p>
<p>
“I’m coming in, Cloud, so don’t be surprised.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie scrambled out of the bed as the doorknob turned. He ran into the bathroom and Cloud sat up in an attempt to look semi-decent. 
</p>
<p>
“Oh! You’re awake.” Tifa smiled. “Here. No rush.”
</p>
<p>
She stared at the floor, at the two shirts, the two pairs of pants. Her eyes darted back to the bed, where someone else had <em>clearly</em> been laying. 
</p>
<p>
She teased, “Did you have someone in here?”
</p>
<p>
“What! No! Who would I have in here? Why would I have someone in here? There’s no one in here!”
</p>
<p>
She hummed, tapping her fingers to her chin. “I never said there was someone in here, I asked if you <em>had </em>someone in here.” Cloud bit his tongue. Tifa giggled, “It’s fine, Cloud, relax. Like I said, there’s no rush. Barret is still asleep.”
</p>
<p>
She turned to walk out the door, but paused. She looked back at Cloud with furrowed eyebrows. “I haven’t seen Leslie anywhere, and the door to his room is wide open, so he must be up. If you see him, let me know, okay?”
</p>
<p>
“Y-yeah, sure thing!”
</p>
<p>
As soon as the door closed, Leslie threw open the bathroom door, rushing to gather his clothes. “Dammit, Cloud, it looks like my neck got into a fist fight.” He pulled the shirt over his head. “I’m fucked. It’s your fault.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud felt his cheeks grow hot at the sight. Leslie, walking around with marks all over his neck, from <em>him</em>. People were definitely going to stare. 
</p>
<p>
He dragged the oversized sweatpants over his hips and sighed. “I guess I’ll figure it out. I’m going to go see what Tifa wanted. By the way, there are spare toothbrushes under the sink. Take whatever you want. It won’t be here much longer anyway.”
</p>
<p>
“Okay.”
</p>
<p>
Watching him leave left Cloud with an aching feeling in his chest. He huffed and got up, putting on his clothes. He forgot how nice it felt to wear clean clothes. Barret had his toothbrush, but he figured it was time for a new one anyway.
</p>
<p>
He stared at the bed before he left, closing the door with a soft click. 
</p>
<p>
He headed downstairs, shoving his toothbrush into their first-aid kit. Probably not the best place to keep toiletries, but duty calls. 
</p>
<p>
“Cloud!”
</p>
<p>
Tifa called out to him from the kitchen. She was staring at him with a <em>look</em>. Leslie was beet red, and turned around when Cloud looked at him. 
</p>
<p>
“What?” 
</p>
<p>
Tifa smiled sweetly, “If you were keeping Leslie in your room all you had to do was say so, I’ve been looking for him all morning!”
</p>
<p>
He should have known better. He can’t play dumb around Tifa. 
</p>
<p>
Leslie choked on his coffee, leaning on the counter while he coughed. 
</p>
<p>
“Ah...I…uh…”
</p>
<p>
“Just don’t say anything,” Leslie desperately said. 
</p>
<p>
Maybe it was for the better if he didn’t try to justify it. 
</p>
<p>
“<em>Good morning </em>lady and gentlemen!” Barret threw an arm around Cloud’s shoulders as he walked into the kitchen. “I’ll tell y’all, it’s been a long time since I slept that good. What about—”
</p>
<p>
Sensing the awkward atmosphere, Barret looked down at Cloud, and at Tifa, who was snickering. He finally glanced over at Leslie, and back down at Cloud. “Did I miss something?”
</p>
<p>
“We both did, apparently,” Tifa replied, holding back a laugh. 
</p>
<p>
“Well, damn. If it was gonna be like <em>that</em> I would have gone out last night, too!”
</p>
<p>
Cloud furrowed his eyebrows. “We didn’t go anywhere?” Leslie smacked his palm to his face and Barret’s eyes widened. 
</p>
<p>
He shoved Cloud and asked, “What the hell is wrong with you? How old are you? You really gonna let that man walk around looking like he was sucked by a buncha leeches?” He motioned to Leslie, who had his face hidden in his hands, elbows on the counter. 
</p>
<p>
“Uh…you see—”
</p>
<p>
“Anyway,” Tifa said, “will we be <em>graced</em> by your cooking this morning, Barret?”
</p>
<p>
“You bet! We can’t be kicking Shinra ass on empty stomachs.”
</p>
<p>
Cloud willed away his embarrassment. 
</p>
<p>
Barret patted him on the shoulder and said, “Come help, you leech, I hate chopping onions.”
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div><p>
It was around midday when they finally chose to depart. They had a long road ahead of them, going topside. 
</p>
<p>
Barret hoarded soap and toothpaste into his first aid kit, until it was almost difficult to close. Tifa looked over their supplies, checking her materia.
</p>
<p>
Cloud tried his hardest not to let it all bother him. Once they left, there was no looking back.
</p>
<p>
He could hear Tifa and Barret talking to Leslie, thanking him for the grappling hooks and for giving them a place to stay. He clenched his fists. 
</p>
<p>
“We’ll, uh, wait for you outside,” Barret said, motioning to the door. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud hummed and stood, staring over at Leslie, his hat shadowing his face. He stepped closer, nausea bubbling in his belly. “Thank you.”
</p>
<p>
“Yeah. Any time.”
</p>
<p>
“I’ll come back.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. He reached out and curled his fingers around Cloud’s bicep. “I’ll hold you to that.”
</p>
<p>
“I’m a man of my word, you know.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie nodded, clearly struggling to get any more words out. Cloud inhaled sharply, leaning forward to kiss him. Leslie tightened his grip on his arm, his hat falling off his head as he pressed into him. 
</p>
<p>
“Tell me how the fire looks from up there, yeah?” Leslie asked. “It’ll be a bright one.”
</p>
<p>
“I will. Stay safe.”
</p>
<p>
Leslie led his hand down Cloud’s arm. He slid something into Cloud’s palm before finally letting go. “You too.”
</p>
<p>
Turning away, Cloud walked out the door before his feet could stop him. He silently approached Barret and Tifa, who were staring up at all of the debris.
</p>
<p>
Tifa frowned at him, softly asking, “You ready?”
</p>
<p>
“Yeah.”
</p>
<p>
“Let’s do this!” Barret roared. 
</p>
<p>
Cloud clutched the pendant in his hand, shoving it into his pocket. “Let’s go.”
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyway please stan leslie kyle we love a pretty boy w a sad backstory</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>